My Beloved brother
by Vietnam123
Summary: Piedmon have a dark power that it can mind control victim who hit by the beam.Taichi is his first victim being mind controlled he attack everyone and their ter Piedmon defeated.Tai turn back to normal.How his little sister Hikari react after her brother turn back to normal brother/sister fic.Take place during Digimon adventure 1


Taichi sacrifice himself to protect Hikari,and get hit by Apocalypmon dark power .He mind controlled Taichi,make him attack everyone in surprised especially his little sister,when he is attacking Hikari,the power from her crest of light make Tai remember his memory about his little sister when they were playing each other .After Apocalypmon defeated. Taichi turn back to normal as he slowly open his eyes,everyone cheered and ran to hug him.

"Glad you are back,Tai" said Yamato happilly

"Onii Chan !"

Everyone looking at the 8 years small girl look at her brother.

"Hey Hikari,what wrong" Taichi asked her sofly,tear begin fall down her cheek

"ONII CHAN !" Hikari sobbed as she's running to her brother, flung her arm around his neck and sobbed in his shoulder, he knelt down hugging Hikari tightly.

"Onii Chan,Please don't leave me,please" Hikari in her brother shoulder. Taichi couldn't help but smiled sadly

"I won't leave you again,Imouto. I'm promised Hikari Chan" Taichi said with small tear falling in his eyes and he rubbed her back softly.

"Promise"

"I'm promise,I never leave you again"said Taichi.

Hikari still crying in his arm, it take 5 minutes to comfort,she fall asleep in her brother arm, he lift her up and everyone continues to walk to reach to primar village to meet Gennai.

"So you really love her very much" asked Sora

"Yeah,I love her with all my heart .She is my responsibility "said Taichi while carrying Hikari in his arm.

"Why ?" asked Yamato in confused

"Because I just worry about Hikari being sick again. I can't forgive myself for cause her being sick" answered Taichi with tear fall down his face. Everyone cheer him up

"Aw, they are so cute I wish Yamato could do that for me" thought Takeru as he see Taichi carry Hikari in his arm when she sleep in her brother shoulder.

"Alright we rest here Tommorow we will continues"said Taichi as he put Hikari down gently

Everyone are sleeping in their blanket .While Taichi still awake look at the picture and think about his sister.

"Onii Chan,Why you still awake ?" Hikari asked him as she rubbed her tired eyes to see her brother was still awake outside

"Oh Hikari I didn't mean to wake you up" Taichi said in surprised

"No it okay onii chan" Hikari said as she sat in his lap wrap her tiny arm around her brother neck

"Is something wrong with you onii chan?" Hikari asked him

"No I'm okay, imouto" Taichi ressure her but it make Hikari worry

"No you look sad, Onii chan" Hikari said. A tear fall down Taichi face again

"Onii chan why are you crying" Hikari asked him get worried.

"I just worries about you. I just don't want you get sick again it like a knife stab to my heart Hikari-chan" Tachi said tear stream down his face. Hikari look at him sadly and a bit confused as she never see Taichi cry before

"When we were young.I see you watch TV I took you outside then you collaspe.I almost killed you,Hikari.I didn't know you were sick and nearly dead because of me.I shouldn't took you outside,this is all my fault." Taichi sobbed as he hugged Hikari back tightly.

"Onii Chan This weren't your fault,I just want to play with you.I don't want to be alone inside" Hikari sobbed in her brother shoulder

"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry you should hate me. I'm not a good brother. I'm just a terrible brother! "shouted Taichi and cry all of his heart

"Don't say that,onii chan. You are not a terrible brother you're the best brother in the world." Sobbed Hikari held her brother tighter her grip around her brother neck. Hikari cried in her brother shoulder .He even held her tighter and cry in his sister pink scarf

10 minutes later when Taichi and Hikari calmed down but Hikari didn't want to let go she held her brother even tighter

"Onii Chan,Can you sing me to sleep?"asked Hikari innocently . He used to sing Hikari to sleep a long time especially during thunderstorm or dark night when they were young,he smiled at her,patted her head then rubbed her back then he begin to sing

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_

 _When he nothing shines upon,_

 _Then you show your little light,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

"I love you,Onii chan" Whispered Hikari .He smiled and kiss her forehead "Love you too"said Taichi stroke her back smothingly and he continues to sing a song

 _As your bright and tiny spark_

 _Lights the traveler in the dark,_

 _Through I know not what you are,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

Hikari fall asleep in her brother arm with her tiny arm around his neck, lulled by her brother song,he rubbed her back softly and thinking about his amazing little sister,he get his shirts from his bag and wrap it around her and himself when he felt her shiver with the cold

"Thank Onii Chan" Hikari whispered. He smiled at her

"Your welcome" Taichi said, he rubbed her back before he close his eyes and sleep with her.


End file.
